Huele a humor negro
by AniekDeVeldvoorde
Summary: Fate Testarossa, una chica que sufre de transtorno demencial, estudia en el mismo instituto que Nanoha Takamachi, chica que sufre de un problemilla mental severo, esto se centra en el vivir de ellas dos como pareja después de haberse graduado y viajar a Italia a cumplir sus sueños... A quien engaño, soy mala para los resumenes U u . . . . ¡QUE VEN! ¡LEAN, PUTOS! por favorsito
1. Mi confesion

_¡SALUDOS! Soy nueva en esto, me llamo Aniek primeramente me inclino más que todo en la comedia y el humor, aunque soy fanática de las aventuras y magia._

 _Este fic es nanofate y como toda fanática que se respeta habrá más lemon que historia, más ¡porno que magia!(A quien engaño no tendrá magia) Más Bondage que aventura._

 _Eso me recuerda la ves que mi madre encontró mi escondite secreto donde tenía todos los hentai Yuri que se puedan imaginar u.u, quemo mi colección de mangas hentai! Recibí una buena golpiza por Ecchi pero valió la pena. Ya dejo de hablar de esto que_ _dirian_ _mis fans._

 _Magical girl lyrical Nanoha, no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá aunque le bese los pies al creador de tan perfecto Anime ¡APLAUSOS PARA ESE HPTA! *cof**cof* ya mejor le paro, igual no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia que proviene de mi imaginación retorcida y pervertida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, estudio en la preparatoria Mid Childa cursando mi último año_ _y pues sí_ _, ¡_ _COMO SIEMPRE!_ _! Soy la niñita_ _mala que después se hizo_ _buena_ _en_ _las historias, la pobre niña a la que Jodian por ser tan condenadamente densa e idiota pero_ _que importa_ _soy la niñita de mami que tiene buenas notas, unos amigos ejemplares, mi amor platónico y una vida "perfecta"_ _que decir de mi tipico hermano mayor que hace mi vida imposible y mi hermana gemela la cual no se porque coño, pero faltara a clases hoy dandole la tonta excusa a mi mamá de que le dolia el estomago._

 _Como era costumbre hoy tenía que levantarme temprano para ir al instituto, estaba tan ansiosa, hoy después de un fin de semana tan largo veré a mi amor platónico_ _,_ _Nanoha Takamachi_ _,_ _cursa el mismo año que yo,_ _ella normalmente siempre hace el acto de presencia, con una coleta ladeada, su uniforme totalmente impecable y su tipico collar donde lleva una pequeña pelotilla roja incrustada, ella misma le dice Raging heanosequecosa, no me importa eso. Me comenze a enamorar de ella hace un año, al conocernos al principio eran solo peleas, yo era la niña mala y a la que ella queria salvar (admito que Nanoha tiene cierto transtorno mental), luego pasarón uno y que otros meses y según ella "pase al lado bueno", pero ajá, como podria confiar en alguien que se viste como monja y dice que salvara al mundo con un starlight breaker, ni yo misma lo se, admito que sufro de algún problemilla de transtorno emocional algo asi como, emodepresivasis eso dijo la medico Shamal. Ya teniamos unos cuantos meses de amistad y ya confianbamos mucho la una con la otra, pero sinceramente, ¿cómo sería una relación inocente si ya nos bañabamos juntas?, alguna de las dos debería de desarrollar el gustito *cof**cofyoo*, bueno yendo al caso, hoy he decidido declararmele, por esa razón el fin de semana se me hizo eterno, ya que, estuve preparandome psicologicamente para este momento, solo espero a que nadie lo venga a arruinar..._

 __Nanoha chan, necesito hablar contigo__

 _¿Ven?, ¿para qué carajos hablo?, el maldito de Yunno cara de hurón ha estado echandole el ojo a Nanoha! ¡MI NANOHA! Sería bueno que por obra de Dios y la Santa ave María purisima y la vieja esa de Calcuta hubierán unos rieles justo en frente de el y se lo llevaran de viaje al Polosurvergas, que vaya a ayudar al viejo Clausverga a que le den el carrito de mandera y vergas al hijo del vecino (que por cierto odio como si no hubiera un mañana)._

 _Me dispongo a sobresforzar mi sensual oreja, que por cierto olvide poner el pendiente que me dio nanoha, es un solitario o como se diga, las chicas pendejas de hoy en día, ponen unos nombre tan poco metodologicos a las cosas, que juro odio como nada, ademas, la pequeña mierdecilla (el vecino de al lado) ayer puso kaka de perro en la entrada de la casa... Se imaginaran todo después._

 __Nanoha chan, solo pasaba por aquí, porque queria decirte algo realmente importante..._ El chico animal (y también hurón) tenía cara de Rattata, el pokémon (pero mas de hurón), no lo se, pero ya se me hace muy gay que utilice esa colita de caballo._

 __Y qué es Yunno kun? Nanoha mira expectante, no, mentira, lo esta mirando con asco... #AdmitoQue, eso lo invente yo, ahora si vamos a la historia._

 __Solo queria decirte que... Me gustas mucho, y que de verdad me haria feliz poder salir contigo._ Los ojos del hurón se parecían a las de un Igglybuff medio matadito y pidiendo limosna._

 _Nanoha se miraba atonita, no sabía que decir, solo podia visualizarme a mi misma, conteniendo la risa, y un pedo que de verdad, tenía aguantando desde la mañana, por lo que Nanoha le respondio:_

 __Yunno kun, lo siento pero, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, además, siempre te he dicho que pareces hurón__

 _Vale, vale, lo del hurón (que por cierto se fue como todo un emo desaliñado que va contra el mundo) me lo invente, pero hubiese sido épico que se lo hubiera dicho de verdad. Me dirijo al baño, de verdad no me debí haber comido esos frijoles con guacamole, queso y huevos... Me arrepiento, eso sucede cuando mi mama sale de casa, y hay que agradecerle a cristo todo poderoso que no exploto todo el vecindario el día que quice poner a hervir el agua..._

 _Después de Nanoha haber rechazado a Yunno Scrya solo podia sentir mi curiosidad, ¿Quién sería la persona que le gusta a Nanoha?, ¿Porque nunca me comentó al respecto?, ¿Seré yo esa persona a la que le pertenece su corazón?, ¿Porque huele a pedo? ¿Seré yo quien se lo echó?, ¿Está bien seguir divagando como estupida mientras estoy haciendo del dos? Saldre del baño, pero solo cometí un pequeño error..._

 __¡NO HAY PAPEL HIGIENICOOOOOO!__

 _Solo saque mi telefono y comencé a escribirle textos a mi madre que inmediatamente me llamo._

 _*¿Qué sucede Fate chan? Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me escribas para el papel higienico...*_

 _*Mamaaaaá, es que es de vida o muerte y sa... ¿Haló? ¿Hola? ¿Mamí?*_

 _Me colgó, y ya yo estaba en mi mejor momento hasta que aparece Nanoha en el baño luego de haber recibido mi mensaje._

 __Fate chan, ¿Qué sucede? Otra vez se te olvido el papel higienico, supongo_ oigo como Nanoha suspira._

 __Lo siento Nanoha, no sabia que esto sucedería, creo que lo que comí ayer me dió malestar estomacal y...__

 __ ¿Volviste a comer los frijoles con guacamole, quesó y huevo? Cuantas veces debo decirte que eso te hace daño Fate chan__

 __¡JURÓ QUE ESTA VEZ ME QUEDARÓN MEJOR! Tenía que...__

 _Otro suspiro vino al cuarto de baño._

 __Ten, sabia que esto pasaria, Precia san me dijo que tuviera preparado el papel higienico, me imaginé que volviste a comer esa porquería_ Nanoha pasa por debajo del locket el papel higienico._

 _Luego de haber limpiado mis impurezas salgo del locket_

 __Nanoha...__

 __ ¿Qué sucede Fate chan?__

 __Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Podríamos ir a la azotea?__

 _Dispongo a lavar mis manos, y salimos en dirección hacia la azotea, pero para mi desgracia, como siempre, algo tiene que interrumpir o joder mis momentos serios, después todos dicen que soy yo quien es una amargada, malhumorada._

 __ ¡Nanoha chan! Por favor acepta mis sentimientos_ Otra vez el burro toco la puerta o sera el hurón..._

 _Nanoha cansada de la situación que se venia prolongando desde hacia unas cuantas horas volvio a repetir lo mismo._

 __Yunno... Por favor no te sigas esforzando, no aceptare tus sentimientos ya te dije que me gusta alguien mas... De verdad puedes llegar a ser molesto, ya con esta son 4 veces que te me haz declarado en el día_ Nanoha le regala una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _Yunno no soporto más la situación y se alteró._

 __ ¿PORQUE NO PUEDES? ¿QUE TIENE ESA PERSONA QUE NO TENGA YO?__

 __Yunno estas incomodando a Nanoha, ya parale por favor...__

 __Tu no te metas, ¡especie de tumor en el culo!_ Espera ¿qué?_

 _Ouchhh... Eso dolio, no dejare que esta situación siga como va, y menos si el muy hijo de puta lastimo mis ideales..._

 __¡No tienes por qué recurrir a los insultos Scrya! Debes respetar la decición de Nanoha! Maldito apestoso y maloliente hurón__

 _Pude ver como se me acerco molesto intentando golpearme, acertó, pero no por mucho, le di una patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo revolcarse en el piso... Admito que se sintio bien, quien diria que yó, Fate Testarossa Harlaown recurriría al maltrato animal, y mas hacia los hurones que estan en peligro de extinción... Jejé._

 __Me las pagaras Testarossa__

 _Acto seguido Nanoha y yó, nos dirigimos a la azotea dejando atrás al puto hurón, donde habia llegado el momento en el que por fin yo me confesaría, no importaba si me rechazaba o me odiara, yo solo quería que ella supiera de mis sinceros sentimientos, para que de cierto modo entre ella y yo no hubieran secretos._

 __Nanoha, he querido decirte esto desde que me entere de lo que sentia...__

 __Fate chan, ¿te has enamorado de alguien?¡ NO PUEDE SER!_ Si... Nanoha normalmente se precipita con las cosas..._

 __Déjame terminar Nanoha...__

 _No podia evitar ver la cara de desilución que tenia Nanoha en estos momentos... Era tan obvio que algo de lo que yo le decia la estaba destrozando, me siento tan culpable, pero, no quiero que entre ella y yo hayan secretos, ya ella conoce mi mas profundo secreto... #AdmitoQue, soy hermafrodita, Intersexual o como coño le digan, tengo las dos cosas igual, y no deja de ser raro, ¡ANOTEN BELLEZAS! ¡ZAAAAS!._

 __Tranquila Fate chan, espero que seas feliz con la persona que tanto te gusta, lo mas impotante es que te aceptó tal como eres_ veo como ladea su cabeza reprimiendo... ¿Sollozos?, ¡Oh no! Eso si que no._

 __¡Nanoha espera! ¡No es lo que piensas!, ¡la persona que me gusta eres tú! Desde hace mucho quería decirtelo, desde hace un año que empecé a sentir cosas por ti, pero no sabía cómo, ¡tenía miedo de ser rechazada por ti! Porque sabia que no lo soportaria! Sabes que soy muy depresiva__

 _Nanoha voltea atonita, pero no podia negar que la sonrisa tan tierna que demostraba era tan hermosa. Lentamente se acerca a mí, y a paso seguro toma mi mano._

 __Fate chan... No sabes cuanto espere por este momento, me haces tan feliz...__

 _OH MAY GAH! OH MAY GAH! NANOHA TAKAMACHI ESTA FELIZ DE QUE YO SIENTA ALGO POR ELLA, OH MAY GAAAAAAAAAH! DONDÉ ESTA EL RON HPTAS DOOOOONDEEEEEÉ?, ¡HOY ME EMBORRACHÓ! HOY HAY PARY BEBÉSES._

 __Um...mmm, en...entonces... Tú...__

 __ ¿Que si quiero ser tu novia?__

 __Geez... Nanoha quitaste mi mejor parte en la historia...__

 __Callaté y besame Fate chan__

 _Lentamente veo como Nanoha cierra los ojos esperando a que yo la besara. En ese mismo momento me fui acercando para depositar mis labios en los suyos..._

 __¡Sabia que se encontraban aqui tortolitas!__

 __¡HAYATE!_dijimos Nanoha y yo al unisonó._

 __Ya, ya... Es que se me parecia extraño que el hurón estuviera revolcandose en el piso del dolor y no encontrar a Fate por ningún lado..._ Hayate dijo, mientras sonreia pervertidamente, sabia que algo sucedia en su mente, todo mapache es malintencionado y pervertido._

 __Eso mismo Fate chan, solo te buscaba porque la directora papá mando a buscarte... Al parecer el hurón metio el chisme...__

 __Maldito hurón, a parte de animal, también es bruja..._ digo observando como Hayate y Nanoha contienen sus carcajadas._

 __Buena suerte con Lindy san, Fate chan__

 _Solo lanzo un suspiro y me dirijo directamente a la oficina del director, ¿qué me diría mi papá esta vez?, ¿Sorprendidos? Mi papá lindy es directora del instintuto Mid Childa, muy prestigioso deberia decir *cof**cof*._

 __¡TESTAROSSA!__

 __¡MANDE VIEJA!__

 __Para ti la directora harlaown Fate_ mi madre laza un suspiro cansada ya era la 3 vez que caia en su oficina en el día._

 __Qué sucede papaaaaaaaaaá?__

 __¡Tú! ¡Pequeña mocosa! Hasta cuando te vere aqui en mi oficina__

 __Es que papaaaaaaá, ¡el hurón me había golpeado y solo me defendí! Además, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio golpea a una mujer?__

 __No quiero volver a verte en mi oficina, tu y Hayate me haran combulcionar tarde o temprano, vete de aqui__

 __te contare esto papá... Nanohaaa por fin es mi novia_ doy los brinquitos tipicos de cuando se esta feliz... El solo saber que tengo a la mujer que quiero para mi como mi pareja me hace tan feliz... Estoy tan emocionada..._

 _Papá se para de su asiento y me regala una sonrisa._

 __Eso quiere decir que tendre descendencia_ a veces ella puede llegar a decir cosas totalmente inutiles, pero bah, yo también lo hago, cual es el problema._

 __Ya solo les queda esta semana y se graduan... ¿Piensas que todo irá bien?, que quieres hacer en primer lugar_ Papá se veia seria, asi que decidi comportarme al margen y maduramente... Solo por estos minutos jejé._

 __Sinceramente todavia sigue en pie, mi ida con nanoha al extrangero a estudiar... Que seamos novias no quiere decir que estropeemos nuestro plan de hace mas de 9 años papá... A ella y a mi... Sinceramente nos une algo muy especial__

 __lo se muy bien, pero quédate tranquila, eres libre de hacer lo que creas que es mejor para ti, pero por favor, al irte, cuidate y cuida mucho de Nanoha, hemos estado hablando esto los padres Takamachi y yo desde que decidierón esto, les ayudaremos economicamente en cuanto de estudio se trata, del resto deben trabajar__

 __Lo entiendo papá... Solo debo meterme en internet y buscar alguna residencia...__

 __No hace falta eso, tengo una residencia que compre hace mucho por aya en italia, casualmente queda cerca de la universidad a la que iran, tiene todos los lujos y comodidades por eso no te preocupes, después de todo eso es tuyo__

 __Gracias papá, que haria sin ti_ realmente que haria yo sin esta vieja... Es un verdadero padre, siempre tan pendiente de mi._

 __Bueno, ve, debes entrar a clases, recuerda, NO TE QUIERO VER AQUIIIÍ TESTAROSSA!__

 _Al salir con una sonrisa, me encontre con Nanoha quien esperaba calmadamente a un lado de la puerta a la oficina del director._

 __ asi que en una semana estaremos partiendo juntas a Italia...__

 _La miro atentamente, ese brillo es sus ojos, tan llenos de felicidad._

 __Asi es... Nos iremos__

 _Nanoha se me acerca y me da un abrazo de calibre exquisito, esto es lo que siempre quice... Ademas siempre estuve enamorada de ella, seria falso si digera que fue hace un año... Desde que la conoci desarrolle cierto sentimiento._

 __ ¿Qué haremos ahora Fate chan?__

 __Entrar a clases claro... Lueeeeego... A comer helado, deeeee... ¿?__

 __FRESAAAAAAA!_Nanoha tiene cierta fascinación por el rosa, me recuerda tiffany de SNSD..._

 _Al entrar a la clase, pude visualizar al troglodita de Yunno, a Hayate la mapache, a Arisa la boxeadora, a Susuka la hippi (sospecho del uso de marihuana) y Carim Gracia la tsundere. Nadie prestaba atención a la clase del profesor Zafira, siempre era lo mismo, hasta que el profesor se..._

 __¡SE SIENTAN TODOS INDIGENTES DE MIERDA, PRESTAN ATENCIÓN A LA CLASE O SI NO, A LOS HOMBRES LES CORTO LOS HUEVOS Y A LAS MUJERES LES COSO LA VAGINA, PENDEJOS!_ se molesta y dice cosas como estas, como les seguia diciendo..._

 _Todos inmediatamente se sentarón religiosamente a ver su clase, esto da risa... No, la verdad no, quiero seguir manteniendo mi buen miembro viril._

 _Al terminar la clase Nanoha y yo nos presentamos a nuestros amigos formalmente como una pareja, todos nuestros amigos nos aceptarón, incluso Hayate ya habia hecho una de sus bromas condecorativas, el unico que no acepto esto fue Yunno. Para empezar no era un amigo... Me dijerón que el era la mascota del grupo y s..._

 __¡NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESTO!_ ¿porque no me dejan terminar mi maldita oración?_

 __ooooh ohh owww... Claro que si lo aceptaras... Nanoha me ama a mi__

 __ ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Es extraña de pies a cabeza por dios__

 __ NO es ninguna extraña ni ninguna rareza Fate chan es muy hermosa Yunno kun!__

 __como no lo va a ser si tie..._ inmediatamente Hayate lo calla._

 __¡Scrya! Te estas comportando como un idiota, por favor mantente al margen... De esta manera no ganaras nada__

 __¡Tu! Me las vas a pagar Testarossa, lo juro..._ Y fijense ustedes... Apenas llevamos el primer capitulo y ya hay drama..._

 __Yo no te he hecho nada Scrya, el que te haya golpeado en esos pequeños huevos ¡fue en defensa propia!, ademas, Nanoha y yo nos queremos, ¡cual es el problema!, es triste que no te quiera a ti, pero amigo, debes seguir tu camino, te aseguro que habran muchas mujeres para ti_ al menos sirvo para dar pequeños consejos, no soy tan imbecil como pensaba._

 _En ese momento Scrya lanza una mirada furica a mi persona y se marcha con su respectiva rabieta. Es triste que personas como el no entiendan este tipo de cosas, pero es que en serio, de que tenemos culpa Nanoha y yo de habernos enamorado una de la otra, no esta en contra de la ley quererse... El pronto encontrara a la indicada, mientras tanto solo concentro mi mente en Nanoha y en la salida que tenemos pendiente._

 __Nanoha... ¿Nos vamos?__

 __claro Fate chan__

 __Esperen... ¿Qué es lo que huele así?_ tenía que ser Hayate..._

 _Tomo rapidamente a Nanoha y nos largamos del salon._

 __hay les dejo un regalitoooooooo... ¡NOS VEMOS ILUSASSSS!__

 __FATE CHAN NO SEAS TAN ASQUEROSA, ¡POR DIOS!__

 _Nanoha tapaba su nariz mientras caminabamos, debo admitir que eso que comi no comere nunca mas._

 __Para empezar, deberias de dejar de comer esa porquería_ Nanoha estaba con la nariz tapada todavia._

 __es que...__

 __nada de peros_ solo dispongo a bajar la cabeza, esa era mi super especial comida hecha por mi._

 _La tarde es bonita, deberiamos de compartir mucho más de estos momentos, me gusta tener a Nanoha de esta manera, me hace feliz, es como que, todo el mundo desaparece y tengo solo ojos y oidos unicamente para ella... Esto era lo que anhelaba sentir... Mi corazón aceleradose con cada contacto, su dulce aroma es como el chicle de cereza (no me pregunten como se eso... A quien engaño hace dos meses le regale un perfume que compre cuando viaje el fin de semana con mi padre a francia, cuando entre a esa tienda de perfumes solo pense en "este perfume se parece a Nanoha" y lo compre). El caso es que, me encanta estar de esta manera con ella... El futuro entre nosotras no lo sabemos, pero de lo que estoy segura es que disfrutare de los momentos entre ella y yo, del presente como tal, me he jurado a mi misma cuidarla, protegerla y hacerla sentir tan amada que ya no quiera estar ni piense en otra persona._

 __Fate chan, ¿qué sucede? Nanoha me saco se mis pensamientos._

 __No sucede nada Nanoha... Solo pensaba en cosas no muy importantes__

 __todo lo que venga de ti, para mi es importante Fate chan, no lo olvides__

 _AWWWW no pedí cosa más perfecta que esto, definitivamente Nanoha me mueve el piso... El tan solo pensar que en dos semanas estaremos viviendo juntas me pone feliz. Ya mañana es sabado y obviamente estaremos libres, quiero tener una cita con Nanoha... Nuestra primera cita, tengo planeado presentarla formalmente a mi familia y a mis hermanos._

 _Ella de la nada toma mi mano y me da un beso en la mejilla._

 __Me hace feliz que Fate chan sienta lo mismo que yo...__

 _No respondere a eso, estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada, admito que no soy muy demostrativa, pero a la vez me gusta sentirme querida._

 __Nanoha... Tenía pensado salir mañana en una cita y presentarte formalmente. ¿Qué dices?__

 __ Fate chan, tenía pensado lo mismo, tambien quiero presentarte a mis padres y hermanos como mi pareja_Es un alivio al menos se que la parte de la cita se cumplira._

 _Ibamos caminando, estabamos agarradas de la mano hablando sobre cosas treviales, cuando ya estabamos en el centro del parque recreacional de Uminari, se pudo visualizar un pequeño puesto llamado "Ice Uminari" donde estaban los mejores helados que se podian conseguir en Uminari, habian muchas variedades de sabores, y como mi favorito era el chocolate, tal vez podria pobrar algo nuevo. Ciertamente Nanoha elegira fresa y vainilla, esa chica no puede vivir sin esos sabores. Al estar en el puesto, hacemos nuestro pedido. Debo admitir que el cono de helado estaba estupendo, era de chocolate con un ron con pasas._

 __Fate chan... Cuando tenga a una hija la llamare Vivio...__

 _Mi falda estaba llena de melado (Entiendase que escupi todo)._

 __Qu... Que cosas dices Nanoha... Eso es...__

 __no me mal entiendas Fate chan, no estoy diciendo que lo tengamos ahora, solo que desde que pense en ese nombre me gusto... Pienso que todavia es muy pronto para tener hijos... Supongo__

 _Me calme un poco. Por un momento pense que teniamos que coincidir, la cosa no estaria facil. Aunque pensandolo bien, no estaria mal tener una hija en algun futuro... A veces no está de más tener un cariñito extra._

 _Al terminar nuestros helados, nos disponemos a irnos a casa, dejare a Nanoha en la suya asi que supongo que deberiamos irnos ya, esta oscureciendo._

 _Al dejar a Nanoha dispongo mi tiempo para ir a casa y hacer los deberes, el prof Zafira dejo un montón de tareas, pero las haré, mi miembro viril es importante para una vida plena y co..._

 __FATE CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN_ una salvaje Alicia aparece de la nada (dormimos en el mismo cuarto)._

 _Alicia tiene la pequeña costumbre de abrazarme, besarme e intentar cometer insesto. Alicia es mayor que yo por 1 minuto, y lo mas ironico es que ella es la mayor y es la mas enana entre las dos, la gente siempre tiende a pensar que yo soy la mayor de las dos por mi estatura._

 __TE EXTRAÑEEE TANTOOOOOOO, DONDE ESTUVISTE DESGRACIADA, TU HERMANA NECESITA ATENCION__

 _¿Qué?_

 __ Y sobre todo algo de pasión... comprension y ternura_ Lo último lo dijo en voz ronca, esta noche utilizare el antiAlicia. Si me preguntan es como una crema que le causa alergia a Alicia, si la pongo en mi cuerpo lo mas provable es que se queme como demonio en agua bendita._

 __ dejame adivinar, oooootra vez volviste a gastarle una mala pasada a Hayate y se enfado contigo, ustedes dos se aman, casence y ya...__

 __ cómo puedes decir eso pendeja!__

 __ ¿qué? Solo expongo los hechos__

 __ Solo quería un consejo, quiero declararmele al mapache...__

 _Mis ojos se abrieron como platos POOOR FIIIIIN! POR FIIIIIIIN! Mi hermana dejo de un lado esa actitud de maldita zorra y entrara en algo serio, aunque pensandolo bien... ¿Porque siento cosquillas en una nalga?_

 __ JEJÉ, Faaaateeeee~~~ ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio nalgar?~~~_ eso sono muy herotico..._

 __ NO SEAS IMBERBEEEE! QUITA TU MANO IMPURA DE MIS TRACERO, PERVERTIDA DE MIERDA_ tomo sus mejillas y las aprieto muuuuy fuerte._

 __¡Me rindo me rindo me rindo!__

 _De la nada sale mamá con cara de pocos amigos._

 __ Ustedeesss dooos... O se callan o a Fate le quito el ordenador y a Alicia la amarro en la camisa de fuerza que tiene el loco vecino__

 __ Si mami_ decimos las dos al unisonó, mama podra ser dulce y muy amable, pero... Cuando se molesta correr no es una mala opción._

 _Se escucha desde abajo que se cierra la puerta principal, era papá, a veces no me explico porque llega tarde._

 _Mamá baja de inmediato y escucho un grito. Al bajar veo a mi madre con cara de horror._

 __ Mi madre vendrá de visita mañana__

 _¿Qué?_

 _La última vez que la abuela vino... Mamá intento envenenarla con campeón, es un odio mutuo que se tienen, todo comenzo..._

 _*****FLASHBACK SEYORITOOSS*****_

 _Mamá se encontraba en la universidad en la facultad de Imagenologia, y papá en la facultad de educación, aunque cuando papá termino su carrera como maestra decidio estudiar medicina. Habian corrido rumores de que había una persona hermosa y rompe corazones (mi padre) en la falcultad de educación, mamá se intereso o mas que todo le dio curiosidad por saber que persona era esa, cuando mamá entra a la falcultad de educación se encuentra, con una mujer alta, de ojos azules como el mar, muy esbelta y sobretodo muy atractiva, en ese momento según lo que conto mamá, se enamoró a primera vista._

 _Por parte de mi padre, al ver a mi madre, de inmediato quizo filtrear, una mujer con el cabello violeta, una figura de infarto y sobretodo se veia amable, ni que mencionar de su atractivo tan hermoso._

 _Papá intento filtrear, ya saben, intento soplar el bistec, aunque mamá se lo dejo dificil, mamá sabia bien el tipo de persona que puede llegar a ser mi padre lindy con las mujeres, ella no quería ser algo de una sola noche._

 _Ya habian pasado dos semestres y ya papá habia dejado de filtrear, y buscar mujeres con quien pasarla bien, efectivamente se había enamorado de mamá, aunque mamá haciendose la dificil le comunico a mi papá que solo podian ser amigas por los momentos. Ha de saber que papá le conto su pequeño secreto a mamá, ya saben a que me refiero, mamá no tuvo problema con ella, aceptó todo de papá._

 _Habia pasado una semana de eso y papá se le confeso a mamá._

 __ Precia, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos, he cambiado todo lo malo de mi, para poder estar feliz contigo, es lo que mas deseo__

 __ No lo se lindy, mala hierva nunca muere__

 __ Prometo hacerte feliz, solo quiero estar contigo, dame una oportunidad_ ¿papá suplicando? Eso lo tenía que ver pero, en ese tiempo mi papá si quiera me tenía en sus sacos de escroto._

 __ Está bien... Acepto_mamá suspiro_ Te amo lindy, pero, no puedo estar con una persona que prodria engañarme... Tienes una última oportunidad._

 _Y esa oportunidad papá la supo aprovechar, jamas le mintio o le fue infiel, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, detallista y amorosa_

 _Pasaron los meses y ya habia llegado la hora de presentar a mi mamá a su familia, mas que todo los de papá, mamá no tenia padres, ya que murienron en un accidente hace muchos años._

 _Deben saber que la abuela le hizo la vida imposible a mamá desde que la conocio, no porque fuera la tipica suegra mandona, fastidiosa, chismosa y desaprobada, no, la abuela quería o quiere mucho a mamá, lo que sucede es que... LA ABUELA ES UNA EXCELENTE GASTADORA DE BROMAS Y DESVERGONZADA QUE PUEDE EXISTIR, nunca paso esa fase de su niñez, la abuela gustaba de hacerle bromas a mamá y las dos siempre buscaban una manera de destruirse._

 _Mi familia es tan chida wn, me la fome qliao wn po. JAJAJA (Autora: quería poner esto, porque ajá)._

 _******FIN DEL FLASHBACK SEYORITOOSS******_

 _Es por eso que mamá mantiene lejos a la abuela._

 __ Ademas vendra mi hermana menor y su mujer, mis sobrinas... Asi que tendremos momentos en familia por 1 mes jejé__

 _-deje su mensaje después del tono-_

 _Este ha sido el primer capitulo chingoneeeeeeeeees nos vemos dentro de una semana... Lo siento pero, unire a Frozen con Mgical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me maten._

 _Solo queria expresar, que me siento muy satisfecha del resultado que tuvo el primer capitulo, he de decir que me esforze, mi imaginación es ilimitada, tambien me gustaría, al menos tener unos dibujos con respecto al fic... Asi que pondre manos a la obra._

 _Gracias por leer, me esforze mucho para que rieran o dijeran " esta creadora de fic esta en un grave problema" y si os no les gusto, igual seguire haciendolo, debo sacar estas ideas de mente._

 __ Aniek, donde esta mi bóxer de gabardina__

 _Una Fate salvaje aparece_

 __jejé, ho... Hola Fate, justo hablabamos de ti, sobre el fic y Na... Pff__

 _FIN DE LA TRANSMICIOOOOON._


	2. Te amo

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que para mí... Es algo interesante._

 _Ustedes son mis putitos y yo soy la puta mayor (¿? NO SOY PUTA SOLO SOY una zorrita: 3_

 _Aquí de nuevo Fate Testarossa!, estoy encerrada en mi cuarto y a que no adivinan porque... Mis tías, EXACTO, ellas me hacen sentir incomoda, me miman tanto que es vergonzoso. Y mis primas... Elsa y Anna son más maduras que ellas POR EL AMOR A DIOS._

 __Papá se sentirá triste de que su pequeña se vaya el viernes de la semana que viene a Italia y nos deje con este calvario,¡HIJA REACCIONA! TU PADRE TE NECESITA_ si... Papá les huye y en este preciso momento invade mi espacio personal. Aunque no puedo ignorar la lagrimilla que desciende de su ojo izquierdo, también me da tristeza, ya que los extrañare un montón. La abrace muy fuerte y le regale un beso en la frente._

 __Papá prometo venir a visitarlos siempre que pueda para mi es dem..._ nunca me dejan terminar mi maldita oración, ¿NUNCA?_

 _Estaban tocando salvajemente la puerta, por lo fuerte que sonaba, no cabía duda que era mamá, algo hizo papá y juro que quiero averiguarlo._

 __¡LINDY HARLAOWN! SAL INMEDIATAMENTE, TU Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR_ sinceramente mi familia es de locos._

 __Mi amor, te dije que eso no era... N...no te molestes querida_ papá estaba asustada y nerviosa, se le notaba tanto que en serio si ella viera como yo reía por dentro se asustaría mucho más._

 __ ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME MOLESTE?!_ ¿Acaso papá volvió a dejar la tapa del retrete abierta?_

 __so…Solo fue un accidente, no lo hice pa… Para molestar mi ci...cielo_ si... Definitivamente está asustada._

 __ ¡ HARLAOWN, SI EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO NO SALES Y CIERRAS LA TAPA DEL RETRETE JURO QUE TE CASTIGARE SEVERAMENTE!__

 __ Uttsss, me gusta el sonido de eso_ Papá siempre viendole el lado pervertido a las cosas, dios. Mama logra entrar, en frente de nosotras se encuentra con la mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido._

 __ Cuando te castigue te arrepentirás de verdad Harlaown, lo digo muy en serio_ mamá tenía una mirada fulminante, a lo que papá trago saliva y de inmediato salió a cerrar el retrete._

 __mamá hoy saldré en una cita con Nanoha, ¿Esta bien?__

 __ si cariño, pero..._ de pronto mamá revisaba sus bolsillos y más curiosidad me entraba, ¿Que estaría buscando?_

 _Cuando veo que pone en mi mano una cajita llamada "Trojan", más aumenta mi curiosidad._

 __ Mamá, ¿Qué es esto?__

 __ ¿no lo ves? Son condones, cariño__

 __¡MA...MAMÁ! , ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HARIA YO CON ESTO? No tengo esas intenciones con Nanoha...__

 __ Pero ustedes pronto lo querrán así que debes estar preparada cielo__

 _No puse peros, lo más probable es que mamá tenga razón, siempre la tiene._

 __Gracias mamá__

 _Mamá me regala un beso en la frente..._

 __Ohh Lindy~~~~ donde estas cariño~~~__

Mama da miedo…. Bueno esto no me importa en realidad. Son 1:30 Pm quede en verme con Nanoha en su casa a las 2:00 Pm en punto, siento que si no me apuro el demonio blanco saldrá relucir así que moveré el culo como Dios manda.

Al vestirme como siempre lo hago (de negro, maldita emo), con una camisa de mi banda favorita la cual es de 1D… Esto es culpa de la autora ¡Es mentira jamás me gustaría ese atrofio, esa difamación de música maldita, en la que tus oídos sangran y puedes sospechar de un cáncer uterino! , espera, yo no tengo útero ¿o sí?, no lo sé de todas maneras pero, Mehh. Luego de ponerme mis pantalones de cuero, los mejores debo decir (NA: Fate admite que los compraste en los guajiros maldita) y mis Jordans grisáceas salgo de casa dispuesta a buscar a mi pichirila, mentira…. Ella no es pichirila.

No lo sé muy bien, ¿Quién es la activa y quien es la pasiva en esta relación? Debo admitir que soy una Ramón te quiero (NA: Aquí en Venezuela para referirse a las activas o las machos en la relación se les dice Ramón te quiero, o también se les dice cachaperas, o que se yo también se les dice camión xDDDD el léxico venezolano es muy ridículo la verdad.) no podría decirse que Nanoha es la pasiva, porque la muy…. Nanoha tiene pinta de que si le doy un dedito se agarra el cuerpo 7u7 saben a qué me refiero, no se hagan los desentendidos.

De tanto pensar en pendejadas llegue a casa de Nanoha en menos de lo que canta un Justin Beiber. Al tocar la puerta puedo visualizar a un Shiro Takamachi con cara pocos amigos, ¿o son ideas mías?

_Testarossa cuida muy bien de mi hija…. Si algo le pasa, juro que no querrás escuchar la historia del empalador Draculea ¿no?_

El da miedo… Siento que si no trato a Nanoha como mi colección de muñequitas coleccionables de Hatsune Miku y Mario bros me empalaran como un pollo.

_Papa no asustes de esa manera a Fate no te ha hecho nada_ Nanoha aparece totalmente hermosa, aunque, en realidad no necesita vestirse de una manera elegante para poder decir que es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, ya que de todas las formas las cuales se vista, para mi es la mujer más hermosa que piso este planeta (dejemos atrás a Eva esa maldita solo jodio la existencia mujeril, esa palabra la invente yo, soy tan intelectual) bueno vayamos a la historia, estoy empezando a dar weba.

_¡CLARO QUE SI! Me quito a mi princesa_ este encuentro es obsesivo.

Después de escuchar al padre de Nanoha por 5 minutos mientras lloraba, nos marchamos, ya que se podría hacer tarde, y más si escuchábamos aquellos sollozos de los mil demonios.

Decidimos ir al acuario, después de todo a Nanoha le encantan estos tipos de animales, ella solía decir de pequeña que era un delfín, eso o que tiene en serio un problemilla mental o psicomotor.

_mira Fate chan, ese pingüino me recuerda a ti, ¡qué bello es!_

_que intentas insinuar, mi estimada…_ sé que me vendrán con algo que tenga que ver con mi vestimenta.

_no, nada, solo que es negro y blanco, sobre todo ese que está allí, tiene cara depresiva, muy idéntica a la tuya_ veo como ríe a su broma, pero esto no es todo Nanoha, no cantes victoria en mi presencia.

_Lo dice la que tiene problemas de identidad…_ lo dije bajo no creo que haya escuchado por….

_¿cómo me has dicho Testarossa?_ ¡MIERDA!

_nada mi amor, que, eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra lo más bello que tu padre pudo haber cosechado, LOVE YOU NANOHAA LOVE YOU_ me doy asco.

Dejare de un lado mi payaso y me pondré seria. En estos momentos veo a Nanoha entretenida con el show de los delfines, son sus animales favoritos, y me gusta la cara tan ilusionada que pone al verlos, me hace feliz, poder verla de esta manera. Y poniéndome a pensar muy bien las cosas, me doy cuenta de que Nanoha me hace tan feliz, también sé que, faltan pocos días para irnos juntas y lograr nuestro sueños.

_Fate chan, tengo hambre_ veo como Nanoha hace un hermoso puchero, derrite mi corazón.

_claro, reserve lo mejor de lo mejor para mi princesa, como siempre, mereces esto y mucho mas_ Nanoha ríe bajito y se me engancha, regalándome un abrazo de esos que tanto me encantan, que solo ella puede darme.

_¿te han dicho alguna vez que, enamoras con solo una mirada?_

_al parecer cierta personita, que yo conozco muy bien lo ha dicho alguna vez, pero siento que miente, ya que no me ha dicho que me ama, ¿tal vez soy tan horrible?_ hago puchero y noto como Nanoha me abraza más fuerte.

_claro que no, Fate chan es hermosa, y claro que la amo mucho, más de lo que puede pensar_

Al terminar nuestra cursi jornada, dispongo a llevarla a cena, hice una reserva especial en el mejor restaurant de Uminari, la cual cuenta con una terraza donde se puede apreciar la hermosa vista de la playa.

Mientras veníamos caminando, ya que el restaurant queda cerca de donde estamos, Nanoha toma mi mano, en ese momento sentí una hermosa corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo. Todo esto salía perfecto.

_ Fate chan, no sabes cuánto he querido esto, estar juntas, tomadas de la mano, mientras caminábamos…. Confieso que esto me hace tan feliz que no podría expresarlo_

Nanoha se acerca a mí, y me regala un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje, solo pude camuflarlo con una sonrisa desde el fondo de mi ser, ella es perfecta y la quiero solo para mí.

Al entrar a restaurant tomo nuestras órdenes y le ofrezco sentarse en nuestra mesa, muy caballerosa (algo que pensé nunca tenia, debo admitir que esas clases de modales que tome me sentaron bien) mientras tanto que nosotras estamos fuera en la terraza, donde se puede admirar la playa y las grandiosas estrellas que adornan este precioso paisaje, siempre tiene que haber algo que la arruine, desde el fondo de mi corazón, los odio a todos. Pude ver como unos señores que estaban dentro en el restaurant (se podía ver todo a través del vidrio, ya que no es esmerilado y era lo único que nos separa de las demás personas) como el muy puerco se horadaba la nariz, solo rezaba porque Nanoha no lo viera, eso arruinaría nuestro momento. Tomo el moco entre sus dedos, lo hizo pelota y acto seguido lo puso en su boca, maldita sea, uno no puede escapar de gente como esta todos los días. Aunque admito que hace apenas 3 años deje de comerme los mocos obviamente no lo hacia delante de Nanoha, hay que tener presencia *cof* *cof*.

_ Fate chan, yo tenía o tengo cierta duda respecto a algo que me tiene muy pensativa últimamente_

_ a ver Nanoha cuenta, en que podría ayudarte este caballero tan bello y hermoso_

_que modesta….el caso es que, hace un tiempo tenía una duda respecto a tu anatomía. Yo quería saber si, puedes tener hijos y todo eso… porque me haría muy feliz tener un hijo de Fate chan_

Escupo mi agua. ¿Por qué Nanoha se empeña en tener hijos?, digo, somos muy jóvenes todavía.

_ Puedo tenerlos, sí, pero es muy tedioso, ya que una vez, el medico que cedía sus horas laborables en mi causa, me hablo respecto a eso, y recuerdo muy bien, que dijo que las probabilidades de que yo pueda tener un hijo son de 50 y 50_

_No me importaría intentarlo muchas veces con Fate chan…_ Nanoha pone cara picara, esperen un segundo… ¿cuándo ocurrió esto?, y ¿porque estoy divagando como pendeja?

Pronto Nanoha se acerca a mí y se sienta en mis piernas, debo admitir que no conocía este lado de ella, esto se pone emocionante.

Pronto se me engancha por los hombros y habla a mi oído con una voz tan ronca y excitante que pone mis vellos de punta.

_Fate chan tu sin quererlo ser, eres tan… pero tan sexy…_

_Na…Nanoha la gente ve_ en ese momento entro en razón y se avergonzó por su actitud, no es como que si me molestara, es solo que estábamos en público.

En ese momento tuve un leve descuido y me tomo la cara depositando sus labios en los míos, cedi ante sus cálidos y suaves labios, se sentía tan bien, ella sabía a fresa, su sabor era exquisito, no podría describir esto solo con palabras, así que seguí con nuestra danza donde ninguna de las dos cedía el poder, donde peleábamos con nuestros labios a ver quién besaba mejor que la otra. Al separarnos para tomar el aire que nos hacía falta, llego el estimado mesero con nuestro pedido, Nanoha pidió ensalada y unos cuantos rollos de salmón a la plancha, yo solo pedí algo de pollo cristiano (pollo tradicional, pollo en salsa xDDDD que simple soy) (NA: la verdad ni siquiera sabía que poner allí así que puse pollo cristiano xD).

Al terminar nuestra cena pagamos un poco más para poder tener una vista más privada, donde solo estemos las dos sin interrupciones, y nos sentemos una al lado de la otra.

_ ¿Sabes?, me alegro de tenerte en mi vida… antes de que tu aparecieras en mi vida, tuve una vida triste…. El ser rechazada por tu propio abuelo materno por tu anatomía se siente mal, ya sabes, siempre soñé con tener aquel abuelo que me tapara las travesuras, ese abuelo que te pasaba dinero a escondidas de tus padres, que siempre velaría por ti y fueras su nieta favorita…_

Nanoha toma mi mano como símbolo de compresión, eso es lo que más amo de ella, que siempre te ofrece reconfortarte y hacerte sentir mejor… no pedí tanto. Dios si estas allá arriba, quiero que sepas, que no me has dado mejor regalo que el que tengo a mi lado justo en este momento. Sé que mi vida no es eterna, pero quiero que todo el resto de mi vida, esta hermosa mujer este a mi lado siempre, dándome de su amor.

_Fate chan, aquí estoy yo, sé que tu vida ha sido difícil, y más con el recuerdo amargo que tienes de tu estadía en la secundaria, pero yo sé más que nadie, que puedes llegar a ser una persona feliz, te ofrezco mi amor, todo lo que tengo para darte, pero por favor, nunca me dejes, quiero ser felices juntas_

Al tonar sus sinceras palabras tomo su mejilla entre mi mano.

_ Eso es lo que más deseo… Nanoha, te amo como a nada_

Al notar nuestros rostros tan cercas, nos acercamos lentamente a la espera de encontrar nuestros labios en un cálido beso, donde se nos olvide hasta el nombre.

Luego se separarnos en busca de aire me dispongo a abrazarla más contra mí, le doy carisias a un costado de su rostro, esta mujer es tan hermosa, sus ojos tan hipnotizantes resuenan en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Al salir del restaurant me propongo a dejarla en su casa, pero cuando íbamos en salida a lo nombrado, llovió como nunca antes había llovido.

_no podemos llegar de esta manera a nuestras casa, parece que lloverá toda la noche_ digo con ánimos fingidos.

_lo sé, deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres…_

Nanoha toma su i phone y busca en su directorio en número del contacto de su madre, para luego tocar lo que dice "llamar".

_ Mamá, si… es que me preguntaba si podrían buscarme al restaurant, ya que llueve mucho y Fate chan no quiso traer el coche_

*Hija, el problema es que tu padre salió al 3er turno de su trabajo y es el único que en esta casa tiene coche*

_ ¿Entonces que debería hacer?_

*¿Qué tal si te quedas con Fate chan por esta noche en algún hotel? y regresan temprano, no vengas con que no quieres, ustedes siempre hacían eso cuando no podían llegar a casa*

_ Claro mamá… está bien, nos veremos mañana_

Al colgar el teléfono yo ya había terminado de hablar con mamá y a que no adivinan que dijo… Si dijo que si obviamente, que clase de padres tengo…

Al encontrar el hotel más cercano dispongo a pagar la noche, tal vez Nanoha tenga sueño, así que pienso que deberíamos apresurarnos.

_ Bueno yo estaré durmiendo en el sofá Nanoha, descansa por favor _ tomo una cobija y una de las cuatro almohadas que se encontraban allí. Pero pronto me doy cuenta que toman mi mano, y al darme la vuelta es Nanoha con un puchero de lo más hermoso.

_N…NO, Fate chan, duerme conmigo_ de un tirón me hizo caer en sima de ella, donde nos encontrábamos en estado de shock, viéndonos a los ojos, donde sin pensarlo dos veces nos acercamos y nos besamos como nada, noto como el beso sube de tono.

Ya no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, así que baje mi cabeza hasta su cuello el cual empecé a besar apasionadamente. Nanoha tomo mis hedras doradas mientras gemía.

_F… Fate chaaan…_

¿LEMMOOON? ¿DONDE? NO VEO NADA

Bueno, este fue el capítulo de hoy, un poco más serio para mi gusto, pero creo que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de mi trama súper sexy.

Si, si, desesperados, habrá lemon en el siguiente capítulo 7u7u7u7u7u7u7 y un lemon tan pervertido que ya no quedaran ganas de ver porno JEJÉ.

Gracias por leer mi historia, me encanta compartir este tipo de cosas con ustedes, aunque no me siente muy orgullosa de mi mente retorcida, confieso que tengo un problema de trastorno.

Los amo putitos o_o7

_ Aniek…. ¿Otra vez tomaste mis calzones? _

_JURO QUE NO LO HICE FUE HAYATEEEEEEE_

_Espero que en el próximo capítulo haya lemon porque no te perdonare esto, escoria_

_¡ FATE CHAN! ¿CON ESA BOCA BESAS A TU MADRE?_ una Nanoha salvaje aparece

_Mi amor juro que no fui yo sa… *paaafff*…

Pobre Fate, eso dejara una marca aborrecible.

\- deje su mensaje después del tono-

Hasta la próxima


	3. La cena esperada (?

Prometí lemon, pero no lo haré ya que no se como hacerlo... ustedes entienden...

Nah mentiras... simplemente pienso que es muy pronto para el lemon.

.

.

.

.

.

POV NANOHA:

Pude sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello, se sentía tan bien lo que hacia, pero todavía es muy pronto para esto y se que Fate chan piensa lo mismo, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, ¿Qué esperaban? Somos humanos con deseos carnales.

_debemos parar Fate chan, siento que todavía es muy pronto para esto aunque me encanta lo que haces y..._

Pude sentir algo duro presionar en mi sexo lo que me hizo soltar un gemido, y cuando bajé la mirada pude notar que el amiguito de Fate chan estaba muy despierto.

Pero luego notó que se aleja de mi.

_lo siento Nanoha... me deje llevar_ en sus ojos se notaba vergüenza lo que me hizo dar ternura.

_Tranquila Fate chan, yo también me deje llevar_

Después de haber dicho eso noto como se va a un lado de la cama y me hace señas para que me acueste a su lado. Luego me toma por la cintura y me apreta contra su cuerpo después de darme un beso en la frente.

_realmente pensaba que era muy pronto para hacerlo, y realmente quiero que sea especial nuestra primera vez_ dijo.

No pude estar mas de acuerdo con sus palabras ya que yo también quería que fuera especial nuestra primera vez.

_bueno ahora a dormir, buenas noches Nanoha_ me da un dulce y casto beso en los labios para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el sol se hacia presente en nuestra habitación, con un deje de fastidio me desperté y vi hacía mi lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Fate. Es tan hermosa, pude ver como sus hedras doradas caían como cascada a un lado de la cama mientras hacian contraste con el sol que iluminaba en toda la habitación, su rostro se veia angelical y apacible me dio tanta lastima tener que despertarla y sobretodo porque yo estaba disfrutando de la vista que ella me daba. Asi que tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese en toda su cara mientra veía como ella fruncia las cejas para dar lugar a abrir los ojos.

_buenos días_ me regalo un sonrisa deslumbrante y beso mis labios.

_Fate chan deberíamos ducharnos e irnos recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir con nuestros padres_

Con un deje de ternura pude ver como fate hacía un puchero y se levantaba para tomar una de las toallas que daba el hotel por estadía.

_me bañare yo primero primor.._ pude ver como me giñaba el ojo y se metía a la ducha.

Luego de un tiempo salio y entre yo. Ya luego de estar listas nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, ella me dijo que pasaría por mi a eso de las 5 pm para ir a la cena prometida.

Cuando llegue a casa pude divisar a Miyuki viendo la TV... Esa chica podra tener los 21 años que tenia pero jamás podria dejar de lado sus dibujitos animados.

_¿Cómo esta lo más sexy y hermoso que puede tener esta casa?_ y si, jamás podra dejar de lado su lado burlón y bromista.

_¿Qué tal? ¿Usaron condón? _

_MIYUKI!_

_ya ya... solo preguntaba..._ estupida, como puede decir esas cosas tan a la ligera.

Tuvimos una breve charla de lo que hice ayer con Fate y me diriji a mi cuarto ya que eran las 3:45 pm, tenia que ducharme, buscar unas prendas adecuadas y sorprender a Fate. Me di paso a la ducha de nuevo y luego de tomar mi ducha fuacamariana (asi le digo a las duchas aromaticas donde me hecho mis tratamientos para la piel y el cabello) se hicieron las 4:36 pm *woow tiempo récord normalmente duro unas dos horas* dije en mi mente y me dispuse a vestirme con una falda negra por en sima de las rodillas, ni tan larga ni tan corta, unos tacones rojos y mi camisa escotada color rojo. Di paso a los accesorios y después de estar lista tome mi pequeño bolso rojo a juego y me diriji hacia abajo.

Miyuki se me quedo viendo con un deje de orgullo y luego me mando una sonrisa sacarrona mientras subia y bajaba sus cejas.

*silvido*

_creo que alguien pretende causarle una erección a Fate chan esta noche_

_CA..CALLATE!_

Al decirle eso escuché el sonido de un carro estacionarse en la entrada y tocar la corneta, supe que era Fate chan de inmediato. Salí y la pide divisar saliendo del coche vestida con unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, unas Jordans con estampado de cebra a blanco y negro, con una camiseta de la marca Hurley blanca donde las letras eran negras, la camisa le quedaba justa y se podrian divisar sus perfectas curvas y que decir de sus proporcionados pechos.

_buenas tardes mi estimada princesa ¿A dónde la dirijo esta noche?_ hizo una exagerada reverencia mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

_estoy a su merced mi más estimado caballero_ decidí seguirle el juego y me regalo otra sonrisa.

Al montarme en su Hummer ella tomó mi mano y la apretujó contra la suya, luego la subió a sus labios y le dio un casto beso.

_Estas realmente hermosa Nanoha_ me dedico un giño y me besó en los labios_proxima parada la casa de tus suegros_

Puso en marcha la extravagante camioneta, pude notar como iba concentrada en la carretera asi que me dispuse a mirar por la ventana.

Luego de unos 20 minutos de carretera llegamos a la mansión Testarossa-Harlaown, donde afuera pude divisar a dos figuras un tanto familiares en la entrada de la puerta principal.

Al agudizar más la visión pude darme cuenta que eran las primas de Fate chan, Elsa y Anna, parecían muy acarameladas, ya que si, ellas son hermanas pero no lo es tanto, Elsa es la hermana adoptiva de Anna la prima de Fate chan, asi que cuando se enteraron que una estaba enamorada de la otra hubo un descontento al principio, pero luego lo aceptarón ya que Elsa no era hermana hermana hermana de Anna, y simplemente la adoptaron porque vivia en constates abusos con sus verdaderos padres que la maltrataban y la inducian a vender drogas.

Al estacionar el auto Fate chan se baja primero y va rapido hacia la puerta del copiloto y abre la puerta caballerosamente, luego de darle las gracias y un beso dispongo a tomar su mano y encaminarnos hacia su casa.

_NANOHA!_

_ANNA!_

Realmente Anna y yo somos mejores amigas desde pequeñas, aparte de Hayate, Susuka, Arisa y Carim, nosotras seis siempre haciamos todo juntas y teniamos manias asi como la de Anna que siempre era hacer un muñeco de nieve.

_te extrañe tanto pequeña come mocos_dijo.

_ y yo a ti pequeña come gusanos_

Dimos paso a darnos un fuerte abrazo y dirigirnos adentro de la mansión Testarossa-Harlaown dejando a Elsa y Fate solas.

_Asi que estuviste oliendole el trasero a Fate por lo que veo_ dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

_ sabes que siempre estuve enamorada de Fate..._ dije con orgullo.

_ lo se, se te notaba mucho.. ademas de cua..._ un estruendoso grito interrumpio a Anna y pude notar como Alicia la gemela de Fate, se acercaba a mi corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

_ ¡AQUIIIÍ ESTA LA MUJER CON LA QUE TENDRE HIJOS!_ pronto me apretujo contra sí mientras yo intentaba quitarme poniendole una mano en la cara alejando su rostro mientras ella intentaba besarme.

_ y como te seguía diciendo... Ahora somos novias ¿¡No es estupendo!?_ dije con emoción. Anna solo me regalo una sonrisa orgullosa.

_ ¡ALICIA PETUNIA JOSÉFINA TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN! ALEJA TUS COCHINAS MANOS DE MI MUJER!_una Fate salvaje aparece con cara de pocos amigos y logró ver que en su mano derecha lleva un rosario y una crema, supongo que es la crema a la que a Alicia le causa alergias.

_ÑOO~~~_ canturrea Alicia haciendo un puchero.

_ ADIOS DEMONIO! PURIFICA ESTA ALMA PERDIDA Y LLEVALA AL PARAISO LESBICO QUE NO SE MERECE PERO QUE TIENE QUE IR! HAZ QUE HAYATE YAGAMI LA FOLLE CON SU DEBIDO SADOMASOQUISMO Y VOLVEME NEGRA! EIMEN!_ grita fate como cura purificando casas.

Y como si se tratara de un demonio bañado en agua bendita Alicia se aleja gritando y luego de eso explotan las carcajadas mias y de Anna, estas dos nunca han cambiado nada.

Después de estar un rato entre sus jugarretas y tonterías pasamos a cenar, yo me encontraba nerviosa de lo que dirian los padres de Fate.

_ Madre, Padre... tengo algo muy importante que decirles_

Todos la miramos expectantes diciendole con la mirada que prosiguiera.

_ Nanoha y yo hemos decidido entrar en sagrado matrimonio..._

Al instante Lindy, Precia y yo escupimos nuestros respectivos jugos en la mesa y Alicia y Chrono con sus carcajadas de focas retrasadas.

_Mentira, mentira... El caso es que Nanoha y yo desde hace un par de días nos hicimos oficialmente novias_ dijo con bastante orgullo.

Después de procesar todo pude ver como Lindy y Precia sonreian.

_¡bienvenida a la familia Nanoha chan!_ dijeron al unisonó.

_muchas gracias Lindy y Precia por aceptarme en su familia_ sonreí sinceramente.

_POR FIIIIIIIN! TENDRÉ DESCENDENCIA!_ dijo Lindy a todo pulmón, logro ver como Precia le da un zape y esta se calla con los ojos llorosos...

Luego de la cena y unos ratos de conversaciones triviales Fate me lleva a casa.

_ gracias por traerme Fate chan... Hoy fue estupendo habia olvidado lo divertido que es pasar rato con los Testarossa-Harlaown_

_fue un placer para mi Nanoha..._ dijo.

Poco a poco fuimos acercando nuestros rostros para fundirnos en un beso lleno de pasión, ella tomo mi cintura y yo pase mis brazos al rededor de su cuello para aumentar el contacto. Pude entre abrir mis labios dandole paso a la lengua de Fate.

Al despegarnos ella me regala un beso en la frente.

_no sabes cuando te amo Nanoha..._

_ yo te amo mucho más Fate chan..._

Nos abrazamos fuertemente por un largo rato hasta que decidimos que era hora de irse.

Cuando entre a casa allí estaba Miyuki viendo TV, mamá y papá no estaban, asi que fui a mi cuarto, cerre con pasador y me tire en la cama recordando el día de ayer y hoy.

*Fueron los mejores días de mi vida*

*te amo tanto Fate chan..*

-deje su mensaje después del tono-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno este fue el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado.

Los POV de Nanoha no contendran tanto humor como el de Fate chan~~~

Hasta la proxima putitos.

.

.

.

_El rosa no te queda maldita subnormal.._

Tiffany: ¡QUE DIJISTE!_ agarrando una motocierra rosa.

_ q..que taeyeon y tu hacen una p...pareja especial, y que te queda muy bien el rosa.._

Tiffany: tae tae donde estas~~~

Fate: mira maldita subnormal es mejor que hagas elsanna por el bien de tu arepas


	4. Miércoles

Ey! XD subo otro cap porque de repente me llego sabiduría... y como tengo días libres...

Coño comenten un rejodido capitulo.. puro veeer puro veeeer.

Nah mentira...

Me tardo en escribir porque no solo escribo para Wattpad si no que tambien para Fanfiction. Net asi que pido disculpas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Fate:

*suspiro* Miércoles, pendejo y diabolico Miércoles, no logro entender porque en los miércoles aumenta mi mala suerte, por eso hoy tengo una cruz... No vaya a ser que Nanoha me deje, si lo hace... Lectores matenme o quemenme como hereje!.

Ayer por la noche estuve ambientandome con la cultura Venezolana... Una amiga de Venezuela-Valencia, me dijo que viera "carcel o infierno" y "somos malandros", y dejenme decirles que no me encariña mucho ese tipo de historias, pero al final termine toda la noche viendo esas cosas y solo dormi dos horas "notese ojeras", doy gracias a dios que aprendí el español. Y que decir el porque care muerto mato a care pan con una glock de un peine de 22... ¡PORQUE CARE PAN! ¡POOORQUEEEEEEE!. El era chevere...

(Autora: cof cof, Fate no utilices ese vocabulario tan callejero)

(Tu sigue con la historia pendeja!)

Entonces debo admitir que se me pego ese léxico tan pobre. Pronto baje a desayunar se me hace tarde para la escuela.

_ ¿Qué lo que ama? ¿Todo bien?, ¿ya tan listas las arepas?_ puedo notar como mi madre interrogante me mira como preguntandome que significaban esas cosas.

Al rato pone mi desayuno en la mesa.

_ aquí esta tu desayuno Fate chan_

_gracias ama_

Pronto termino de comer y dejo los trastes en el lavaplatos y cojo mi bolso.

_ bueno me voy pal coño, bendición ma!. Cuidate el dulce!_ cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la escuela. Puedo divisar a Nanoha, pero lo inusual es que parece que habla con alguien, mas bien le gritaba a esa persona, se veia molesta. Pronto me voy acercando y escucho.

_ dejame es paz Yunno kun, de verdad solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad_ decia fastidiada y con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? _ pregunto un tanto molesta, este Yunno es como que muy insistente.

_nada que sea tu problema_ me mira con odio. Llego mi momento de usar lo que aprendí en "somos malandros".

_ ese beta es peo mio menol! Porque esa es jeva mia, que lo que? Te voy a abrir mas huecos que el Bob esponja ese mamaguevo_ Yunno mira interrogante cuando le empiezo a apuntar con el dedo como que si de una pistola se tratase.

Nanoha conoce el léxico ya que yo le dije que viera aunque sea un capitulo de lo que vi yo.

_ Fate chan deja de hablar de esa manera pareces mujer de una banda! Y es feo!_

_¡Bueno chama anda a lavarte ese culo, tu eres mi jeva y yo te cuido puej!_ empiezo a tambalear las manos como esos reggaytoneros en sus videos clips... deberia ponerme los lentes... Autora donde está mi collar ¿¡DONDÉ!?

Pude sentir un gran golpe en mi cabeza y como me halaban se la camisa. Esto me dejara un gran chichón.

_ A mi no me hablas asi!, parece que es otra la que se va a lavar el "culo" cuando le de un buen castigo_ ¿demonio blanco eres tú? Si estas ahi ¡PIEDAD!.

Yunno se rie a carcajadas por como Nanoha me dominaba y de inmediato veo como Nanoha voltea con la cara roja.

_ ¡La razón por la que no me gustas es porque pareces un animal, ademas no me gustaría que mi hijo o hija se parecieran a una rata!, me haces el humilde favor de lanzarte al pozo del fatality de mortal Kombat?_ a esto ultimo Nanoha le regala una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Turn down for what?

Fue mi turno de reir pero fui callada por el rostro de Nanoha.

_ rie ahora porque mas tarde solo chillaras_

Luego de halarme hasta dentro del edificio Nanoha dijo que me adelantara ya que se retocaria el maquillaje que se le corrió, al llegar a la puerta del salon la abro y puedo ver al profesor viendome molesto, el me tiene mania. Es mi momento.

_ buenas prosor todo bien? Hagame un paro hay! Presteme el lápiz que el mio se quedo en la casa de bien, fuera e' juego_

_ a la dirección Testarossa..._ ven porque odio el miercoles? ¡¿VEN?!.

No fui a la dirección me quede en el pasillo, luego me dirijo al baño porque me orino. Al llegar veo a Nanoha retocandose el maquillaje.

_ supongo que te mandaron a dirección, deberias decirle a Lindy san que ese maestro te tiene manía Fate chan_ dice mientra se echaba el labial.

_ si, bueno, no es como que si me importara... Su envidia alimenta mi ego ¡ZAS!_ Nanoha suspira y me regala una sonrisa, entro al locket y bajo mi falda "Ummmmm sexy".

Al terminar de escribir mi nombre en el inodoro con mi orina salgo, pero siento como me adentran de nuevo al locket.

_ solo queria besarte sin interrupciones_ son ideas mias o su voz suena ronca y sexy?

Nanoha conecto sus labios con los mios y seguimos una danza en la cual solo estabamos ella y yo, mas nadie. Nanoha acerca mas su cuerpo contra el mio y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido. Todo se estaba intensificando, y fue como por arte de magia que ella paro.

_ veo que alguien esta emocionado Nyahaha_ pelotas azules... pelotas azules everywhere..

*Con mis erecciones no, mi querida Nanoha*

_bueno Fate chan, ya termino la clase del profesor sikishima, tenemos horas libres ya que la profesora kunama no vino hoy... que tal si... no se, vamos con las chicas?_

*No es mala idea mi estimada Nanoha, solo espero que el desgraciado mapache no quiera hacer de las suyas*

_claro, todo lo que guste mi demo... mi princesa_

Al dirigirnos a nuestro salon habian dado 2 horas libres por la ausencia de la maestra, nos dijeron que usaramos esas horas para poder terminar algunos deberes faltantes, y sabiendo como soy, leeré mangas o simplemente le gastare bromas a la tsundere de Arisa chan, ayer me dijerón que pillaron a la Susuka fumando cannabis,¡se los dije, la chica es hippie, pero nadie me hace caso!

_¡Buenos días gente!, ignoren el chichón_

_ ¡Fate chan dame la razón! verdad que Susuka gasta dolares y dolares comprando la marihuana? Tiene suerte de ser rica. Me contaron que la muy pinche le dice a la mamá y que esas son hojas para experimentos curativos, la pobre señora Tsukimura esta que se droga ella cuando le huele cuarto!_ Hayate nunca controla su lengua. Todo me lo dijo en susurros.

_ elemental mi querida Hayate, ayer me llamo diciendome que la muy hippie decia que sin paz no hay amor y sin amor no hay paz_ y yo tampoco...

Nanoha me dirige una mirada frustrada ya que Yunno venia entrando con una cajita en terciopelo roja.

_ mmmm? ¿ Qué manga yuri me tienes para hoy Fate chan?_

_estimada Hayate te tengo lo mas novedoso... ¡CITRUS MARICA CITRUUUUS!_ pego saltitos, cuando sera el día en el que la Mei diga lo que siente a la pobre Yuzu? ¡¿CUANDO?!

Ayer en la noche leia el nuevo capítulo de este glorioso manga de Saburo Uta o como se llame el repinche viejo, y debo decir que al cuarto de al lado (lease el de mis padres) solo escuchaba *Dicelo a tu ama y señora!* y yo que pense que mis padres eran al menos normales en el sexo, pero no crean, cuando ya iba entrando al cuarto de mis padres inocentemente, porque pense que simplemente papá volvio a dejar la tapa del retrete arriba las encuentro en una posición que me acompañara por el resto de mi vida traumante...

_ ¿Qué tienes Fate chan? _ Hayate es mi mejor amiga, mis padres y los de ella fueron juntos en la secundaria se conocen desde siempre, por eso digo que la conozco mas que cualquier otra persona, y que decir que sabe cuando me siento mal o pensativa.

_ Es solo que, no lo se, tal vez me siento algo nerviosa al irme con Nanoha, tengo miedo de no hacer las cosas bien..._

_ a ver Fate chan, primero que nada... lo haras bien, y conozco muy bien a Nanoha chan y nunca le he visto mas feliz, son perfectas la una para la otra... podran superar lo que venga_ la adoro, Hayate es la mejor dando consejos.

Pronto me abraza y me dice unas palabras de aliento.

_ahora mueve tu sexy trasero pálido y busca mi rejodido manga_ y tambien materialista la muy zorra.

Al entregarle en manga me dirijo donde Nanoha que esta entretenida hablando con la tsun tsun dere dere.

_ ¡oh! Fate chan, hablaba con Arisa chan sobre ir a su casa a estrenar el nuevo vídeo juego que estrenaron hace 2 días ¿Qué tal si vamos?_

_ todo lo que desee mi princesa_ le doy un beso en la mejilla.

_Geez..Fate chan ¿porqué siempre es lo que yo digo? ¿y tú? _ cruza sus brazitos y haces un tierno y hermoso puchero. Confirmado, esta mujer es mi perdición.

_ porque eres hermosa y te amo..._ la apapacho_ te adoro..._ beso en la mejilla_ tu mandas_ mas apapacho_ y sencillamente todo lo que este bien para tí para mi es perfecto_ la miro por unos segundos_ excepto cortar a Fatesito ¿ok?_ella me da un golpecito en el hombro y ríe.

_ Obvio no, se que mas adelante no podre vivir sin el_ levanta y baja las cejas con una mirada sacarrona.

_ bueno ya, que tal si luego de salir de aquí vamos a dar un pequeño paseo tú y yo?_

_ me parece perfecto_ contesta mi amada.

Luego de horas y horas de clase salimos y fui a dar el paseo prometido con Nanoha, tomamos unos helados, charlamos un poco y unos y que otros besitos.

Al llegar a casa abro la puerta y dejo los zapatos en la entrada, mamá es muy fastidiosa con eso de dejar los zapatos regados, menos mas que no estan los de chorono, el muy maldito siempre tiene mal olor en los píes.

_ estoy en casaaaa~~_ escucho como cae algo al suelo y se rompe.

_¡Lindy Harlaown! ¡¿Qué hacen estos calzones en la despensa?!_

_ci..cielito yo... lo s..siento no fue mi intención yo.._ cuando aprendera papá...

_ al cuarto, hoy tienes castigo_ lo dice serena.

_ ¡POR FAVOR NOO! ¡AYER NO DORMI BIEN POR USTEDES!_ una salvaje Alicia aparece.

Los ignoro y subo las escaleras, me encuentro con Elsa y Anna, ¿más demostraciones de cariño? ¿es en serio?

_ cof cofcuartocof_ se separan avergonzadas mas que todo Elsa, porque Anna me miro fulminante. Elsa es muy tímida y callada, nuestras conversaciones no pasa de un "hola como estas", en esta familia solo Anna a tenido la suerte de escuchar a Elsa hablando con fluidez y eso es cuando se encierran en el cuarto a hacer guarradas.

_Querida Anna, queria invitarte mañana a casa de unas amigas, y por supuesto que tambien viene Elsa_ la corte ya que sabia que me iba a decir algo ofensivo para mi kokoro *iora*

Al percatarme bien en donde estaban las manos de Anna para mi sorpresa, la derecha esta muy guardadita en el trasero de Elsa...

_baia baia pero que solpresa..._ apunto a la mano de Anna que esta muy comoda y veo como la saca de inmediato haciendo que la pobre Elsa se quede traumada... parece un tomate la muchacha.

Luego de charlar un poco voy a mi cuarto a resguardarme, ya que esta haciendo un frio chingon, tanto asi que se levanto Fatesito.

Pronto hago mis deberes, entro a la ducha, lo típico, y luego a dormir.

Al día siguiente a eso de las 10 fui levantada por un peso. Hoy no tengo clases. Volteo a un lado y no veo a Alicia, que extraño. Cuando veo arriba veo a Nanoha.

_ que tal dormilona? Pasaba por aqui... no se.. quería darte una sorpresita.._ siento una mano sobre mi erección mañanera, OH MAY GAH.

_Que no me sienta lista no quiere decir que no pueda hacer esto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- FIN DE LA TRANSMICIOOOOON-

bueno este capítulo fue largo, me gusto mucho la Fate malandra 7u7.

Son las 4:00 am... woow...

Si a eso de la tarde no publico el otro capitulo quiero decirles que lo lamento recuerden que vivo en Venezuela y hoy ya es 6 de diciembre... son las elecciones para sacar a este hijo de puta del gobierno.

Y ya saben co.o todo dictador que es el maldito quitara el internet, cable, gasolina... comida y sacaran militares a matarnos... esi esta predestinado porque es obvio que pasara me siento muy triste por mi país...

Pa lante es pa ya!

Y si ven noticias mas tarde sobre mi país por favor no duden en compartirlo en sus redes para que todo el mundo vea lo que pasa en este país.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Fate, Nanoha al telefono_

*hablando por teléfono*

_ Aniek compra los boletos de avión ¡YA!_

_¿Qué paso?_

_ el shiro ya sabe que le di matraca a su princesita corre!_

*ya tiene listas las paletas*

*la puerta se tumba salavajemente y sale un hombre con una 9mm*

_¡AQUIIIÍ ESTAS TESTAROSSA!_

_Ya vali vergas...

-deje su mensaje después del tono-

Hasta la proxima bebeshitos.


End file.
